Amen
by dragonarcenciel
Summary: Un jeune prêtre qui va devoir essayer d'échapper aux griffes du Dieu de la débauche... Va t il y parvenir ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde. C'est ma première fic et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Surtout toi BloodyVampireDevil. Après tout, elle vient de l'un de tes défis lancé. Je me suis donc jeté dedans, inspiré par l'histoire demandée, et j'espère pouvoir répondre à tes attentes. Pour l'instant, je vous offre le premier chapitre et j'espère pouvoir vous offrir le deuxième assez vite. Mais avec l'école je promets rien. Maintenant, sans plus attendre, l'histoire !

Amen

Nous voici dans un monde tout à fait ordinaire, où les humains mènent tous leur vie d'une façon presque banale. Ici, dans ce village aux allures calmes et tranquilles, les gens vivent en bonne entente. Tout le monde se connaît. Mais surtout, tout le monde connaît le jeune prêtre de l'église. Cet un jeune homme qui ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout dans un si petit village. Enfant, c'est ici qu'il a grandit. Un petit garçon sage et qui semblait absolument vouloir passer inaperçu. Un petit garçon qui priait Dieu tous les soirs pour le remercier ou lui demander protection. Ce petit garçon qui avait grandit et qui avait suivit le chemin de l'église, au grand drame de toutes les filles. Car, en grandissant, le petit garçon était devenu un très beau jeune homme.

Sa vie n'ayant jamais été facile, il allait souvent se réfugier à l'église pour y trouver la protection dont il avait besoin. Enfant, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller pour échapper aux autres garçons qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal. Parce que oui, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans son enfance. Ayant perdu ses parents tout bébé dans un accident de voiture, il fut recueilli par la sœur de sa mère. Enfin, recueilli était un bien grand mot. Cette famille ne voulait pas de lui. Pourtant, il était nuisible pour leur image de jeter cet enfant dans la rue. Tenant énormément à passer pour des gens bien, ils firent semblant de l'adopter. Mais la vie de l'enfant ne fut pas aussi belle qu'elle aurait du l'être. Pour ces gens là, seul leur propre fils comptait. Ils cédaient à tous ses caprices et lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait. L'enfant adopté, lui, fut relégué au rang de servant. Mais jamais il ne s'en plaint.

Alors que son cousin et ses amis adoraient le pourchasser, lui courait se cacher dans l'église, seul endroit où les autres enfants avaient peur d'aller. En plus, il se sentait rassuré dans cet endroit. Le prêtre, voyant souvent cet enfant venir, l'accepta facilement et, comme pour beaucoup d'autre gens, devint son confident. Mais l'enfant ne dévoila jamais ce que lui faisait subir sa famille. Il ne mentait pas non plus. Le prêtre accepta même de lui enseigner le catéchisme. Lui apprenant tout sur Dieu, les pêchés et tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être « bon ». Pour l'enfant, cela devint une conduite très important à tenir. Il priait tous les soirs et venait se confesser tous les jours. Il disait même quand grandissant, il voulait lui-même devenir prêtre. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon a grandit. Il est devenu un très beau jeune homme et un prêtre apprécié de tous. Ses cheveux noirs, autrefois impossibles à discipliner, ont fini par le faire en prenant de la longueur. Sa chevelure lui arrive maintenant sur le haut du dos, en dessous des épaules. Ses grands yeux verts comme des émeraudes séduisent quiconque plonge ses yeux dedans. Il a cependant du corriger sa vue à l'aide de lentilles. Agé de vingt cinq ans, il mesure un mètre septante et pèse environ soixante cinq kilos. Son corps svelte et élancé se retrouve dissimulé par des vêtements de prêtre qui mettent sa beauté encore plus en valeur. Une beauté que tout le monde sait inaccessible. Après tout, il est un homme de Dieu. Et ce si beau et jeune prêtre porte le nom de Harry Potter.

Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autres jours, il était à l'église, agenouillé devant la grande croix de l'autel et il priait Dieu. Il priait pour qu'Il protège les gens dans le besoin et qu'Il veille sur les enfants. Il souhaitait qu'aucun n'enfant n'ai jamais à subir les mêmes choses que lui. Chacun méritait de vivre dans une famille qui les aime et les protège. Tout comme le prêtre qui l'avait initié, il accueillait les enfants qui voulaient parler avec quelqu'un, il les consolait quand ils avaient du chagrin, il leur trouvait un foyer quand il avait, par malheur, perdu leurs parents,… Oui, le jeune prêtre était très apprécié de tous par sa bonté et sa générosité. Malgré sa beauté, aucune femme ne venait jamais l'aborder. Elles avaient beaucoup de respect pour son rang. Elles se contentaient de soupir en le voyant, tout en sachant qu'il resterait inaccessible.

Harry n'avait jamais connu de femme. Du moins, pas au sens amoureux. Il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Il était trop occupé à vouloir être comme le prêtre de l'église, qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interroger sur l'amour. Mais il ne ressentait pas ce manque. Il se contentait d'offrir son âme et son cœur à son Dieu. Il tenait absolument à lui rester fidèle. Il croyait très fort en sa religion. Il s'y était plongé de lui-même depuis si longtemps et il ne voulait plus en sortir. Il y était bien. Et puis, c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait vraiment. Personne ne l'avait jamais initié à autre chose. Alors comment aurait il pu faire un autre choix ? Celui que lui avait offert son prédécesseur, était le seul qu'il avait eu.

Mais le jeune prêtre ignorait que le temps allait changer pour lui. Sa vie paisible allait changer. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Par la présence d'une personne. Une seule personne. Dans son enfance, Harry, alors qu'il fuyait encore une fois son cousin et sa bande, renversa un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. Un garçon qu'il ne croisa pas longtemps. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de voir le visage de celui qui l'avait fait tomber avant de l'entendre s'excuser et de partir. Il n'y fit plus attention par après, se disant juste que s'il croisait à nouveau se gamin, il lui apprendrait qu'on ne bousculait pas les gens comme ça. Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne le croisa plus. Harry était devenu très fort pour passer inaperçu dans ce petit village. Il savait comment faire pour être « invisible ». Mais un jour pourtant, quelques années plus tard, ils se croisèrent à nouveau.

Ce jour là, Harry marchait jusqu'à la boulangerie. Il avait besoin de pain. Vêtu de ses habituels vêtements de prêtre, il croisa sur le chemin un homme blond. Aucun des deux ne s'arrêta, ne faisant que passer chacun à côté de l'autre sans autre forme de procès. Pourtant, l'homme blond s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer le jeune prêtre. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait déjà vu ce garçon. Il avait déjà vu ses yeux quelque part. Il chercha longtemps dans sa mémoire avant de finalement comprendre. Cet homme était le petit garçon qui l'avait bousculé quelques années plus tôt. Ses grands yeux verts n'avaient pas été oublié aussi facilement. Pourtant, il aurait très bien pu oublier et laisser passer, mais autre chose le força à revoir son jugement. La beauté du jeune prêtre. Car oui, Harry ne faisait pas qu'attirer les femmes avec sa beauté, mais aussi certains hommes. Et le blond fit parti de ceux là. Et même en sachant le rôle de cet ange, il se promit de tout faire pour le déchoir. Selon lui, une telle beauté ne pouvait pas rester pure. Cependant, il jura de ne pas faire quoique se soit sans le consentement du principal concerné. Il se refusait à en venir au viol. Il voulait faire découvrir les mystères du plaisir à se jeune prêtre qui avait choisi la chasteté. Mais pour ça, il devait d'abord réussir à l'approcher. Il lui fallait un plan. Pour l'instant, il retourna chez lui, se disant qu'il aurait le temps de trouver et de mettre sa démarche au point.

A suivre…

Alors, cela vous à plus ? laissez moi un petit commentaire. Cela peut m'aider à continuer et à améliorer ma fic.


	2. rencontre

Merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de m'écrire une review. C'est très gentil. Je promets, je fais de mon mieux pour rallonger mes chapitres et de vous satisfaire.

Inouko : merci de tes conseils. J'ai désactivé les messages anonymes et j'espère pouvoir répondre à ta demande d'un chapitre plus long.

BloodyVampireDevil : je suis heureuse d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'espère pouvoir le rester. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre.

Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr : Merci. Tu sais, niveau inspiration c'est chacun différent. Mais je suis sûre que tu aurais été capable de le faire aussi.

Sendra : merci pour tes idées, cela pourra mettre très utile.

Daphlanote : désolée pour les petites maladresses. Je tâcherais d'y remédier. Merci de ta revieuw et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi se chapitre.

Yume – chan 05 : Merci à toi aussi.

Amen : Chapitre deux

Un jeune homme blond du nom de Drago Malfoy se trouvait installé au bureau de sa chambre. Il se concentrait sur une chose très importante à ses yeux. Il y a quelques jours de cela, il avait retrouvé le petit garçon qui l'avait bousculé autrefois. Bien sûr, il avait grandit et était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Vous vous demandez peut être comment il a réussi à ne pas l'oublier où même à le reconnaître, n'est ce pas ? En vérité, il ne l'avait pas vraiment reconnu. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait juste le vague souvenir d'avoir déjà vu les yeux du jeune homme. Des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Plus brillants que les plus belles émeraudes du monde. Il lui fallut du temps pour se souvenir, mais le flash finit par se faire. C'était bien le petit garçon d'autre fois. Vous allez me dire que cela aurait put en rester là. Et bien non chers amis. Car autre chose attira l'attention du jeune homme blond. La beauté irréelle de cet homme aux yeux émeraude. Il était connu pour être un grand séducteur et, surtout, il avait un penchant pour les hommes. Mais, le seul problème était que l'homme qu'il avait choisi était un prêtre. Quelqu'un qui avait choisi la chasteté. C'était une chose inconcevable pour Drago. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas rester pure. Enfin, selon son point de vue. Il cherchait donc un moyen de l'approcher et de faire tomber cet ange dans la débauche. Mais pas question de le blesser. Il ferait en sorte que le jeune prêtre aime et, par-dessus tout, en redemande.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il cogitait sur son plan. Celui était très simple. Approcher sa proie, se montrer gentil, devenir un ami et puis, doucement mais sûrement, le pousser vers la luxure. Il faudrait bien sûr faire cela avec une certaine méthode. Il avait affaire à quelqu'un d'innocent. Et oui, il s'était renseigné sur sa proie. Elle s'appelait Harry Potter. Depuis tout jeune, il a toujours été un enfant discret, calme et doux. Il était aussi très attaché à l'église. On le voyait souvent à l'intérieur entrain de discuter avec le prêtre. Apparemment son envie d'être prêtre venait déjà de loin. Comme il s'en était douté, le jeune homme n'avait connu aucune expérience. Il était donc totalement pur. C'était une nouvelle très alléchante pour le blond. Sa proie était vraiment innocente au sens propre du mot. Il pourrait donc lui apprendre beaucoup de chose. Et en plus, le plaisir n'en serait que beaucoup plus grand. Il imaginait déjà cet ange allongé sur des draps de soie, en proie à un plaisir inconnu. Il imaginait la pâleur de ses joues se coloraient d'un joli rouge. Se corps blanc offert à lui. Rien que cette pensée le rendait déjà fou de désir. Il dût se concentrer pour penser à autre chose et calmer ainsi les réactions de son corps. Il devait réussir à se contrôler afin de pouvoir débuter son plan le lendemain même.

Dans son église, Harry était agenouillé devant l'autel. Les yeux fermés, il priait. Cela lui arrivait très souvent. Quand personne ne venait, il consacrait son temps à Dieu. Les gens qui venaient le voir n'étaient donc pas surpris de le trouver pratiquement tout le temps dans cette position. Au contraire, cette scène n'offrait que plus de beauté au jeune homme. Cette pureté qu'il n'offrait qu'à Dieu et à personne d'autre. Et justement, quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Mais le jeune prêtre ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il l'avait entendu mais il voulait d'abord terminer sa prière. Si la personne était un tant soit peu respectueuse, alors elle ne le dérangerait pas. Et effectivement, le nouveau venu attendit que le prêtre ait terminé. Celui-ci se releva quelques instants plus tard et se retourna, offrant un sourire à la personne qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur de l'église. Pendant un court moment, personne ne parla. Harry attendait et l'inconnu prenait le temps de contempler le prêtre. Finalement, ce dernier avança de quelques pas. Le brun l'observa sans dire un mot et sans se départir de son sourire. Un homme, blond, de son âge plus ou moins et plus grand que lui. S'arrêtant à un mètre du brun, le blond lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

Bonjour.

Bonjour. Que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda Harry en serrant la main de l'homme.

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. J'aurais besoin de me confesser, déclara le blond.

Bien sûr, suivez moi, répondit le jeune prêtre.

Cette histoire de confession était fausse bien sûr, mais c'était un bon moyen pour commencer son plan. Harry conduisit donc le jeune homme dans le confessionnal et chacun prit place d'un côté. Le brun releva la paroi et ils purent se voir au travers de la petite fenêtre à barreaux.

Je vous écoute, dit il. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien de ce que vous direz ici ne sortira d'ici.

C'était logique. Le prêtre devait obligatoirement garder pour lui tout ce qui se disait dans le confessionnal. Mais il n'y avait aucun problème là-dessus. Harry était loin d'être le genre de personne qui raconte tout et n'importe quoi à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Il était un excellent confident, ce qui était un grand avantage pour sa profession.

Et bien voilà, commença Drago qui avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait dire sans avoir à mentir. Je désire une personne inaccessible.

Elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Harry.

On peut dire cela, je crois. En fait elle appartient à Dieu pensa t il.

Est elle au courant de cela ?

Non, je ne veux pas la brusquer. C'est une personne très innocente. Une telle révélation pourrait lui faire peur et je risquerais de la perdre définitivement.

Drago était assez fier de lui. Le jeune prêtre ne pouvait absolument pas se douter que c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon ce dernier aurait sûrement fuit ou l'aurait même chassé de son église. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait d'abord réussir à l'approcher et peut être même entrer dans le cercle des amis.

Je comprends. Mais il faut voir si votre désir est réel. Je vous conseillerais d'essayer de vous rapprocher de cette personne, d'être plus proche d'elle et d'ainsi pouvoir vous assurez que vous ne vous trompez pas sur ce que vous ressentez.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire à cet homme. Si cette personne appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était mal de la séduire. Pourtant, il devait venir en aide à tous. Il espérait seulement que ses conseils ne mèneraient pas à une bêtise. Il ne voudrait pas être responsable de problèmes pour plus tard.

Je vais essayer. Je vous remercie, déclara Drago en souriant. Son plan était maintenant en marche.

Ils sortirent du confessionnal et se firent face. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il voulait être sûr que rien de grave n'arriverait plus tard.

J'espère vous avoir aidé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait, pourrais je connaître votre nom ? Demanda le blond en souriant.

Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je m'excuse si je ne me suis pas présenté avant. J'ai l'habitude que tout le monde me connaisse.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que dans un si petit village tout le monde puisse connaître une personne aussi belle que vous. Dites, pourrais je vous inviter au petit restaurant près de la fontaine ? Demanda Drago en commençant réellement son plan. Vous ne devez pas sortir souvent.

Harry, qui avait rougit quelque peu au compliment non dissimulé, prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition. Il n'avait effectivement pas trop l'habitude de sortir. Mais au bout de compte, il se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'est donc avec un regard pétillant et un sourire qu'il accepta. Ils sortirent de l'église et le jeune prêtre colla un petit mot sur la porte disant qu'il était absent pour un moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie Serdra, 666Naku, angelinadelacour, Daphlanote, karasu666, yumechan05, zaika, flore jade, bloodyvampiredevil, DLT et eloune pour suivre cette fic et avoir la patience d'attendre mes réponses. Desolée pour le retard, mais comme le l'ai dit, avec les cours j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire et donc pour avoir mes idées. Mais je fais de mon mieux. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas couper l'envie de suivre cette histoire. Merci d'avance de rester avec moi.

Chapitre Trois

Harry et Drago marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans les rues du village. Ils se dirigeaient vers le petit restaurant du village. C'était le seul, mais il était très agréable et les gens qui y travaillaient très polis et aimables. C'était le meilleur endroit pour faire connaissance et c'était la raison pour laquelle le blond amenait le prêtre là bas. Mais il devrait surveiller ses actions et ses paroles. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout gagner son amitié. Le reste viendrait plus tard. Tout en marchant vers la fontaine, ils discutaient un peu de leur vie. Une nouvelle occasion de mettre cet ange en confiance et ainsi l'attirer dans ses filets. Lui donner l'illusion de s'intéresser à lui. De ne pas venir el voir que pour se confesser. Lui montrer qu'on voulait plus que seulement voir le prêtre. Mais voir aussi celui qui se trouve derrière. Après tout, le blond avait déjà entendu parler certaines personnes d'ici. Beaucoup parlaient du brun en disant toujours « le jeune prêtre » ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais personne ne l'appelait par son prénom. C'était à se demander s'il une seule personne avait seulement essayé de se lier d'amitié avec lui. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Drago amenait le prêtre au restaurant tout en l'écoutant parler.

« C'est donc ainsi que j'ai voulu devenir prêtre. L'église a toujours été mon endroit préféré dans ce village. Mais bon, je parle, je parle…Puis je en savoir plus sur vous ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas parler en temps que prêtre. Pouvons, l'espace d'un instant, faire comme si je n'étais pas dévoué à Dieu et parler comme si nous étions… amis ? »

Ces paroles, Drago auraient préféré les entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Bien sûr qu'il voulait oublier que ce bel ange à ses côtés n'était pas un prêtre. Il n'aurait pas eu à faire tant de cinéma pour le séduire. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour lui avouer qu'il le désirait pour ensuite le prendre contre un mur. Non, il devait suivre son plan. Mais malgré cela, il ne put empêcher des images pas du tout catholique venir prendre vie dans son esprit. Il les chassa aussi vite que possible et sourit à son interlocuteur, espérant que son moment d'égarement n'est pas été trop visible. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se trahir.

« J'en serais ravi. Mais dans ces conditions, je souhaite que vous m'appeliez Drago et que vous me tutoyiez. D'accord ? », demanda-t-il.

« D'accord, à la seule condition que vous le fassiez aussi », répondit Harry avec le sourire.

« C'est d'accord. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi à faire un grand pas en avant. L'ange aux yeux d'émeraude lui faisait déjà confiance. Pas surprenant pour un prêtre. Mais il était content. Non, pas content, heureux. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, les progrès qu'il faisait avec sa nouvelle proie le rendaient vraiment heureux. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une proie parmi tant d'autres. La seule grosse différence était que celle-ci avait choisi la virginité et qu'il devait réussir à la lui prendre malgré tout. Sa proie s'était offerte à Dieu et ne cèderait pas facilement à ses charmes. Surtout qu'elle risquerait de prendre peur s'il se faisait trop brusque. Il devait agir avec finesse et élégance. Ne surtout pas chercher à précipiter les choses. Cela ne le mènerait qu'à échouer dans sa quête.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi », commença Drago, « je suis avocat et je vis dans une demeure un peu à l'écart du village. Je viens ici uniquement quand j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ou de faire quelques courses. Notamment aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je suis donc venu te voir. »

Drago ne ressentit vraiment aucun mal à passer du vous au tu. Après tout, il avait l'intention de séduire le prêtre et de le faire tomber dans les plaisirs de la chair. Il était donc tout content de pouvoir entrer dans ses intimes. Enfin, il n'en était pas encore là, mais il avait déjà la permission de se voir comme un ami de cet ange. C'était déjà un très bond en avant. Et le blond ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait. Mais le déclic ne se fit pas aussi vite chez Harry.

« Je comprends. Si vous… Tu as encore besoin de parler, n'hésitez… n'hésite pas à revenir me voir. Je serais toujours à l'église. Enfin, quand je ne suis pas occupé à faire quelques courses. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le petit restaurant. C'était un bâtiment agréable. La façade était blanche et joliment décorée de fleurs, donnant une allure romantique et accueillante Quelques clients étaient installés ci et là, discutant tranquillement tout en manquant les spécialités du jour. Les deux hommes entrèrent et un serveur vint à leur rencontre. Il les emmena vers une table pour deux, un peu à l'écart. Drago se dit que Dieu avait vraiment du bénir cette journée pour lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de leur table et des fleurs en pot semblait avoir été posée là pour rendre leur place encore plus intime. C'était vraiment parfait. Sa première journée avait Harry serait vraiment excellente pour le mettre en confiance et ainsi l'attirer dans ses filets. Et une fois qu'il l'aurait, il ne le laisserait pas filer de sitôt.

Le serveur revint quelques instants plus tard pour prendre leur commande. Harry commanda un poisson grillé et Drago prit un plat du jour. Leur discussion allait bon train. A les voir, il était difficile de croire qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis à peine une heure et demi. Etonnant non ? Mais le jeune prêtre se savait aimé de tous, il n'hésitait donc jamais à donner sa confiance à tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Certains clients qui avaient la chance de les voir ne purent qu'être un peu jaloux et envieux. Tous savaient à quel point le beau brun était inaccessible. Mais le voir en si belle compagnie ne pouvait que faire quelques jaloux. Pourtant, c'était eux même qui ne voulaient pas l'approcher en voulant respecter son rang. Mais malgré son statut prêtre, Harry n'était qu'un être humain.

Les deux hommes mangèrent tout en continuant de discuter et de faire connaissance. Quelques plaisanteries venaient de temps en temps animer le conversation. Drago se prit à aimer le rire du prêtre. Surtout que quand il souriait, ses yeux verts devenaient plus brillant et donc plus beaux encore. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer comment ils devaient être quand ils se teintaient de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. C'était encore trop tôt. Mais en voyant comme l'autre lui faisait confiance, il se mit à penser qu'il pourrait commencer ses approches d'ici demain. Oui, demain il commencerait. Mais en douceur bien sûr.

Après un bon dîner, ils séparèrent. Drago fit la promesse à Harry de revenir le voir demain pour lui parler de sa confession. Bien sûr, celle-ci concernait le jeune prêtre lui-même, mais il ne le dirait pas. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une excuse pour l'approcher. Mais bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin d'excuse. Et très bientôt, il aurait ce bel ange dans son lit.

A suivre…

Voilà, je sens que ce chapitre est plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, j'ignore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Avec mes cours c'est dur de savoir. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Promis. En attendant, une petite revieuw pour me donner des idées ou des commentaires ? Merci…


End file.
